


Palace of the Dead Gone Wrong

by KazueEmiko, Soupreme



Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupreme/pseuds/Soupreme
Summary: Within the Palace of the Dead, where many adventurers try their hands to reach the 200th floor, Crystal and Ainya decided to head in. After all, they were finally granted some respite from their duties of being the Warriors of Light.Unfortunately for them, their head is sometimes empty.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Entry #1: Frog Prince(ss)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, these are all accounts that really did occur in-game while running the Palace of the Dead. Things may be slightly exaggerated or changed for the sake of the story and characterization of our WoLs.

Crystal, as a Dark Knight, rushed through the dungeon, cutting through every single enemy that stood in their way. The skinny, neon blue sword was coated in the flesh and blood of her victims. Many monsters of all shapes and form howled when her blade sliced into them like fine butter.

More blood splattered on her cheeks and dark armors, her golden limbal eyes unwavering in the face of danger. Following closely, her girlfriend, Ainya, wiped the sweat from her bruised cheek with the back of her hand. The Red Mage squinted from behind her violet eye mask as Crystal swung her sword again.

_Something doesn’t feel right…_

Although they were only on the 25th floor, Ainya found something peculiar about the traps scattered throughout the premises. Ainya frowned as she flicked her wrist, her rapier puncturing the nearby enemy. Before her, Crystal took a few clunky steps forward, her eyes set on the last monster.

A puff of white smoke flew up in the air and enveloped Crystal’s area. Ainya hardly needed to shield her face, immediately closing in the gap towards their final foe. She took giant strides and immediately cast a powerful spell on the Palace Wivre. The smoke dissipated just as fast as she had defeated their enemy.

“…ribbit.”

Down by her feet was a green frog. Besides the creature was Crystal’s weapon. Ainya softly sighed, getting down to one knee, scooping up the frog.

“Why are you always stepping on those traps?” Ainya smiled, albeit forcefully. “It hurts me to see you in pain and… um… turn into this…”

“Ribbit.”

Crystal, in her frog form, slowly waddled in her palm and stared up at the Miqo’te. The number of times her girlfriend turned into a frog is one too many to count. Not even her hands and feet can count it all. Ainya hummed, tilting her head to the side.

“Now what should we do with you…”

An imaginary exclamation point popped over her head. Eureka. Ainya looked at her girlfriend. If memories serve her right… She cleared her throat. Then, without any hesitation, she gently kissed the frog on the lip.

Another white smoke blew in her face. Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared just as fast.

Ainya felt her hand enveloped by warmth. She saw Crystal’s cheeks deeply flush. The Au Ra grumbled gibberish under her breath, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand.

“You didn’t have to kiss me…” she said. “We know I’ll change back eventually.”

“Just thought it would be quicker," Ainya shrugged. Then, she leaned forward to kiss her Auri on the lips, smiling. “Besides, you need a princess to kiss you in order to turn you back to normal, right?"


	2. Entry #2: Landmines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my Warrior of Light has a habit of stepping on landmines while Ainya just... tries not to facepalm.

Ainya barely got the chance to catch up to the Au Ra. Unfortunately, by the time she arrived at the room, a dark cloud of smoke covered the entire premise. The Red Mage coughed into her fist. She wildly waved her hand in the air, a futile attempt to dispel the smoke.

“Crystal!” she called. “Are you okay?”

When the area cleared up, she felt her heart drop for the nth time today. She rushed to the fallen Dark Knight. Crystal’s eyes were literal “X.” Ainya frowned, placing her hands on her burnt armored shoulders, shaking Crystal.

“Oi oi… did you step on another landmine again…?”

She received a groan from her girlfriend. Ainya sighed, placing a hand on her chest. “Thank goodness you didn’t bite the dust just yet. Otherwise, I would’ve dragged you back.” Her hand hovered over Crystal’s back. She casted Vercure in multiple successions.

Eventually, Ainya fell on her bottom, drenched in her sweat. She breathed hard, wiping her forehead. Casting too many spells worn her out, especially with white magic. The Red Mage gritted her teeth as she got back to her knees.

Her healing spells were meant as an emergency medical treatment until an actual White Mage, Scholar, or Astrologian stepped into the picture. If she overused her abilities too, she would be left with startling consequences. The lasts time she did that, she was vomiting blood almost nonstop, alleviated by the rejuvenation of her magic stamina with an Ether.

But the sight of Crystal laying on the ground motionless… Ainya wiped her forehead again. This was a blessing that she has yet to reach her limit. Perhaps it’s also a blessing that the number of times Crystal took an explosion directly underneath her were spread out throughout the floors. Ainya jumped to her feet. Clearing her throat, she turned to her girlfriend again.

The Dark Knight, with most of her injuries tended and numbed, struggled onto all four. She shook her head in a daze as Ainya supported her.

“Guess that makes it the fourth one today,” Crystal bitterly smiled.

Ainya grunted after pulling her back to her feet. She managed a strained smile to the Au Ra. “You need to be more careful.”

“I’ll try to… but you know my relationship with the traps in here.”

“Trying to cheat on me, are you?”

“Oh, you know it’s one-sided, and you know it’s definitely not coming from me.”

The Miqo’te’s tail slowly moved side to side, her smile soon turning genuine. Ainya lowered her head and neared the bruised Tank. Despite the slight height difference, the Red Mage buried her face into Crystal’s chest. Her hands gripped ahold of the firm armor while she whispered,

“Try not to step on another landmine. We’re almost at the checkpoint on Floor 40.”

They parted. Crystal held her girlfriend’s arms, their gazes deep into each other’s eyes, almost as if drinking them. Then, Crystal smiled and kissed Ainya.

“I’ll do my best.” Another kiss. This time, it was with more vigor. Ainya yearned for a long, passionate exchange after they separated, but Crystal bopped her on the nose. “Let’s keep the hot stuff for when we get out of here and return home.”

“Then don’t do that!”

“Sorry sorry, guess I just love teasing you.”

She winked at the Miqo’te before the two walked to the teleportation device. A white light enveloped all of their senses. They found themselves teleported into Floor 39 moments slater.

“Right… I think we can make it through,” Crystal pulled her broadsword out of her back. “Okay, follow me!”

Crystal rushed into the next room full of prowling monsters. Ainya grimaced at the screeching sound. Were those mechanical robots that patrolled the area? Or could it be a Machinist tweaking their weapons? Whatever it was, almost as she anticipated it, an explosion blew. The Red Mage stared at Crystal being blown back to the hallway Ainya stood in.

The Dark Knight made use of her flexibility as a Dragoon and twisted her body just enough to slam her sword into the ground. She skidded to a stop, just before her back made contact with the wall again. Afterward, Crystal raised her head and cursed under her breath, fresh new ashes plastered on her glistening skin.

“Why do I keep getting hit with these explosive traps!?” she puffed her cheeks.

“Hm…” Ainya cupped her chin, looking down to the ground. “If you want, I can be the lead in this case.”

“Are you sure? I am always activating my Grit, allowing enemies to come after me. It’s a way for me to keep you safe.”

“I’m certain. Here, let me show you proof.” Ainya motioned for Crystal to watch her as she sprinted around the room that blew Crystal up. After a few laps, Ainya was miraculously safe from the dangers of these landmines. The Red Mage grinned. “I have the ability to combat that bad luck then!”

“R-Right..”

Alas, some things are better left unsaid. Ainya stood proudly and puffed her chest, grinning from ear to ear.

An electronic beep was heard. The hairs on the back of Ainya’s neck stood as her ears perked. Ainya slowly shifted her gaze to her feet.

“Ah—”

She messed up.

Crystal shielded her face as another explosion occurred. Smoke flew up in the air once more. Through her squinted eyes, Crystal searched for Ainya. Through the dark surroundings showed a shadowy figure laying on the ground. Once the smoke dissipated like many times before, her girlfriend laid with her eyes substituted with a large “X.”

“Not you too!” she exclaimed.

Safe to say, she was at least grateful for the abnormally large number of Phoenix Down she had in possession. 


	3. Palace of the Dead: Trapped Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainya and Crystal start-up exploring the palace yet again, and are instantly greeted by the most horrifying enemy in the game. RNG.

Water droplets dripped from the dank palace ceiling, pooling down into murky puddles on the floor around Crystal and Ainya upon entering the 20th floor of The Palace of the Dead. They had taken some time since the last time they dared venturing into this rather bleak chasm in search of riches beyond their beliefs. Mainly from the trauma that always seemed to haunt them down here... 

But now, standing at the entrance to the tertiary dungeon, a wave of nostalgia swelled within the two Dark Knights. It was exciting to be venturing back after their hiatus, one can only decorate and lounge in a lavish house so long before the wanderlust comes knocking on their front door.

“Ah, that smell… Like broken souls and...potential!” Ainya cooed, inhaling the cool air deeply into her lungs. “We couldn’t have picked a better day to restart our plunders.”

“Indeed! Shall we be off then? Those palace mice won't slaughter themselves after all.” Crystal replied, smiling at her finance and grasping her greatsword, striding off in the direction of the only room exit, directly in front of them.

The swinging tail of her happily skipping Au Ra partner captivated her gaze and made her smile before realizing she should probably follow along behind her. As she took strides forward, she realized they, in their hubris, had entirely forgotten to check their inventory.

As per palace rules, the two adventurers could keep whatever pomanders they gathered to aid in their journey, as well as any other items they found along the way. Should they take a vacation out of the blue, the pomanders would be there waiting for them within the palace aetheryte system waiting for them when they returned.

Ainya swung her pack around off her back and unlatched it. Just as she remembered, a whole lot of nothing. They seemingly ran their stash foolishly dry the last venture. All that remained was a Phoenix Down, 3 X-potions, and an inordinate amount of lust pomanders.    
  
“Right… This palace continually reminding me of what I could be doing instead with my beloved.” Ainya cooed, rummaging around in her bag looking for other items. Her persistence was rewarded, when a golden glint caught her odd colored eyes by surprise at the bottom of her bag.

One pomander of intuition.

“What luck! Looks like we’re not going home empty-handed after all!” Ainya said, cradling it in her hands as Crystal rejoined her in the room.

Her weapon dripped blood onto the dirt below, and her valiant, newly polished Heavensward armor splattered crimson with from the vanquished enemies of the room adjacent. “Ainya honey…” She said in a stern, but loving tone. “You know the old saying ‘two heads are better than one?”

“Haha very funny. I was checking our items and lookie what I found.” She held the golden sphere aloft before slamming it down to the ground. It exploded in a puff of shimmering smoke, sending rays of light out from several feet above them that scanned the room and the floor. When the light show ended, and the room fell dark again, a golden light was reflected on the hilt of Ainya’s rapier.

“Jackpot.”

“Oh, intuition! Very nice! Well, the sooner we find it, the better. Let us get to explore!” Crystal said emphatically, motioning her to follow her out of the room. Ainya obliged, not before cracking a sight pomander for good measure from their reserves. The last thing they needed was to be blown to Il Mehg while scouring the ground hunting for invisible chests.

The next room was suitably coated in remnants of Crystal’s handiwork. The corpses had despawned, but the soil was still soaked through with sticky blood from where they were slain. “From the looks of it, you don’t even need my help.” She teased, stepping around a particularly large pool of blood and popping open a golden chest.

“Oh, hush. You know I would have dropped dead 4 floors ago if not for your sword backing me up.” 

They made an uncannily good team, it was true. Even being the chosen Warriors of Light didn’t exempt them from the need of having a well-balanced party. Two Dark Knights should never get as far as they have acting as recklessly as they do without the much needed heals of a White Mage or the necessary boss vanquishing damage of a Samurai. And yet, almost through sheer willpower, they managed to make it deeper than most would ever dream in this tomb.

Only to get ousted by a well-placed landmine on the 79th floor.

The two cautiously stepped into the next room, greeted instantly by a large gated hole to nothingness engulfing the middle of the room. Nothing new; no what caught their eye was the golden light shimmering up from the floor to the right of said hole.

“Oh! That was easy! Quick Ainya lets-”

“Crystal wait!” She outstretched her arm to stop her from dashing in. “Look…”

There were no enemies in the room, her concern came from underneath the treasure itself. A pinkish-red insignia was interlaced with the golden glow, signaling a trap was hidden alongside, or even directly underneath, their treasure!”

“This is some Ascian level of diabolical…” Ainya grimaced “What’s the plan?”

“Ainya...I will sacrifice myself.” Crystal replied, her voice hushed as she whispered into the Miqote’s cheek and planting a kiss on it. Before Ainya could even object Crystal turned around and planted her foot firmly and triggered the trap.

As the chest spawned in tandem, a purple haze swirled around the two, and visions of virtual chains accompanied them. Their aether left them entirely and suddenly the two felt weak and drained of willpower.

“Silenced, definitely could have been worse.” Ainya wheezed, feeling inexplicably breathless in the wake of the trap's detonation. “Let’s just wait here until-”

“A-Ainya!!” Crystal screech echoed loudly in the halls. A slime had spawned, interrupting Ainya’s train of thought and instantly mobbing her defenseless partner’s legs, knocking her to her butt and sending her sword tumbling to the ground next to her.

“I-I’m coming darling!” Ainya exclaimed, flailing and attempting to compose herself in time to assist. If she waited too long, she knew the rather explosive tendencies these beasts wielded. But alas, her legs felt like they were made of cement, her arms like rusty pipes, no longer able to bend to her own will. 

Gripping her sword, mustering the might of all the nines, she took a step forward and lunged at the green creature. Her sword smacked into it, rippling its side. She may as well have poked it with a stick…

“Ainya, please! This isn’t as fun as it looks I assure you!” Crystal pleaded, the slime engulfing her legs and attempting to drain what little life force remained in her. She was right, Ainya knew that. Her sword struck back into the monster, again and again, each time doing seemingly less damage than the time before.

Her efforts were frivolous. The silence that had engulfed them would surely be their undoing, unable to keep defeat even a simple slime having been stripped of their might. Ainya couldn’t help but chuckle as she fell backward, watching the slime slither its way all over her partner.

Of all the ways to succumb to the palace, their run would be halted so early, by such a stupid set of circumstances. Crystal continued to shriek Ainya’s name, but the sounds of it were lost on her ears as she looked to the roof now, letting the acceptance of the situation finally wash over her.

They would have to restart from floor 1. And that was okay.

But as she closed her eyes, and the feeling of pure bliss started setting in fully, a spark lit in the core of her being. Like a fire had been reignited deep inside her soul. Slowly, the sensation of vigor started whelming back through her veins.

In one fell motion, she rose to her feet, dashing towards the monster and dicing it vertically with her greatsword in one hand while grabbing Crystal with the other. The two tumbled to the side, leaned up against the fence to the bottomless pit, dusty and tired.

Several feet away, the now vanquished slime exploded. Debris shrapnel shot in multiple directions, clanking off the armor of the exhausted two Warriors of Light. The dust settled, and the two were left panting and relieved at avoiding that near run ending experience.

“Totally under control. Was never in doubt!” Ainya confidently said, smiling down at her relatively sticky companion. “How are you feeling?”

“Used.” 

Laughter from the two of them rang out as they rose to their feet, silenced no longer. Dusting themselves off they made for the exit to the next room as their health continued to replenish on its own. They wanted to turn the page on that hellish trap as soon as possible.

“Hey, Ainya… You grabbed the treasure right?” Crystal asked just as they got to the exit.

“Oh whoops. I knew I must have forgotten something. Let us just go back and…”

The two gawked at the epicenter of the explosion, as smack dab in the middle of it lay their loot. The chest was splintered into an unrecognizable mess, and the actual contents of it nowhere to be found. Likely, they had fallen down that very pit they had so narrowly avoided.

Ainya simply sighed, turning back around to carry on dungeoneering. “I should have… Let’s just say you’re worth more to me than that treasure and forget this ever happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palace of the Dead is endless content to write about :) Hope you enjoyed another wacky adventure of these two!


	4. Entry #4: Mimic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Crystal should've listened to Ainya's warning.

Booby traps were always a specialty with the two Warriors of Light. A specialty on activating them, especially for Crystal.

In their dark environment, on Floor 23, the ground shook as a burning smell wafted into the Dark Knight’s nose. Smoke began to spill near her feet as she took a few steps backward. Ainya adjusted her large sword, sweat threatening to sting her eyes. She blinked a few times as she glanced over her shoulder.

“CRYSTAL!”

Her dear Crystal was on the ground, face first for the nth time today. The hooded Au Ra in her tan rob, deciding it would be best to enter this grim premise as an Astrologian, was not exactly doing her best job so far. Crystal coughed violently. She shook her head as she slowly rose from the ground.

“That was… quite a blast…” she huffed, summoning her astrological device back to her hand. The stinging pain that traveled throughout her body was eased upon a single cast of Benefic and Esuna. “That makes it the seventh time today.”

“Ugh, I’m so glad you came as a Healer,” Ainya dryly said. “If you either came as your usual Dragoon, Samurai, or Dark Knight job, I think we would’ve died for sure.”

“As if I would allow that to happen.”

“Right… Ah—"

Their conversation was cut short as Ainya raised her broadsword. An immense pressure pressed against her small figure. The Miqo’te dug her heels into the ground, gritting her teeth as one of the three Cobras lashing its fangs at her, biting on her blade.

She shoved the creature. Quickly, she flicked her wrists, slashing at the reptile. The Cobra hissed as its violet blood trickled from its wound. It retreated among its pack, the other two slithering forward to protect its leader. Ainya frowned and swung her arm out.

“Three Cobras at once, huh. You aren’t making this easy on me.”

“I’ll make it easy for you.” Crystal faintly smiled underneath her hood. Arcana cards appeared from her astrological device after a quick chant and circled rapidly around her figure. Her tail swished as she reached for one randomly.

What luck! Lord of Crowns appeared at hand. She immediately threw her hand above her head, the card burning away as an enlarged illusion of the red signed card showcased to the public. It too faded away just as fast as her physical card at hand.

Crystal cast the card’s effect on her fiancée without a moment of hesitation. Ainya felt a surge of strength run through her veins almost instantly. The Dark Knight tightened her grip on her weapon.

“Thanks,” she said. She reeled her arms back, her eyes narrowing. “I’ll make this quick.”

A burst of wind blew against the Astrologian, forcing her arm up. One eye closed, Crystal watched her lover strike at the three Cobras.

Ainya’s strikes were relentless. Each time she brought her blade down, they either cut or crushed the snakes. They hissed wildly as they tried to sink their fangs into her bare skin. Unfortunately, even if they did make contact, her thick armor was impenetrable. Blood splattered and stained her newly purchased set. She grimaced as her blade sunk into one of their body.

She was going to have to deep clean her armor… and deep cleaning it was never fun.

As she exchanged blows with the creatures, Crystal, casting one last white magic to her Miqo’te, caught a treasure box from the corner of her eyes. She looked at it. Then, she looked at Ainya.

The group she was fighting was far away enough… Crystal walked over to the red container. She kneeled on one knee, her free hand smoothing the chest’s top. Perhaps there might be something in there that could help them in their travel through the Palace of the Dead. Many traps greeted them, and so many monsters lurked in the corner, waiting for them to become their next meal.

“…is it okay?” she murmured to herself.

She continued to observe the container in question as metallic clashes were heard in the background. For Ainya, she had defeated the three Cobras, but a new foe came into the equation. A large Morbol bellowed and swung its plant vines around viciously.

“Crystal…? Crystal! What are you doing?” Ainya asked. “Don’t you dare open any random treasure chest without me!”

“What? You think it’s booby-trapped?”

“Who knows! Yes, it might be— Ggh!” Ainya barely closed one eye as she raised her left arm. One of the vines as thick as his wrist slammed hard into her side. Her bones creaked upon impact. She bit the bottom of her lip until she bled, trying to stay rooted. Ainya managed two whole seconds until she was thrown onto the wall.

Debris was tossed into the air as the Dark Knight slumped down to her knees. She eventually went down on all four, pain throbbing throughout her back.

 _This is totally leaving a bruise,_ she thought. Ainya shook her head, blinking away her blurry vision. The uncomfortable sensation immediately dissipated as a wave of neon green blasted in her direction. Energy surged through her limbs again at that same moment. Knowing exactly who it was, she bounced back to her feet. Ainya stretched to one side, then the other, feeling a satisfying pop from her joints as the Morbol screeched.

She raised her broadsword once more at the monster.

“I dare you to try that again one more time,” she smirked. “You won’t hit me again.”

Though it did not know the language that she spoke of, the Morbol charged at her without warning. And Ainya was more than prepared for this encounter.

From afar, Crystal sighed, lowering her outstretched hand. “Ainya, you’re so reckless…” she grumbled. Her red eyes diverted back to the chest. Now that she’s okay, Crystal stared hard at the container. “…I’m still curious...” What is the possibility that it might be booby-trapped? There were moments where Ainya watched Crystal fly to the opposite end of the room, smoke trailing after as the chest blew apart… or when Ainya was turned into a frog... but that can’t happen a second time, right?

She moistened her lip. Then, with a shaky sigh, Crystal steeled her resolve and cracked it open.

“…?”

There was… nothing in the chest. On second thought, upon closer inspection, the inside seems to look like flesh… Crystal’s eyes went wide. She pulled her hand back, but a searing pain ripped through it. The sharp fangs crunched on it. Hard.

Crystal cried out in agony as she desperately tugged at her captor.

 _Dang it, it was a Mimic!_ With tears prickling from the corner of her eyes, the Astrologian hurriedly cast Malefic to the monster. The disguised creature released its hold. Crystal was horrified at the sight of her blood soaking her injured hand.

 _At least it’s not my dominant hand,_ she thought. She tried to cast healing spells to numb her hand… only to be greeted with the Mimic attempting to chomp on her.

The Astrologian swatted it away with plenty of offensive magic. However, as a Healer, she has a limited number of spells that were meant to damage. And so far, she barely has enough to keep herself safe. Crystal gritted her teeth and afflicted her target with Sleep thanks to Repose.

Not that it helped. The Morbol came into the picture, chasing after the wounded Ainya, and they came right in Crystal’s direction. Casting Repose was a waste of time and energy. The Mimic sunk its fangs into Ainya’s leg upon awakening. The Dark Mage yelped at its crushing strength, rendering her leg immobile. This threw her onto the ground as a Morbol closed in on them.

“Stupid Mimic!” she swiped at the treasure chest. “Get off of me!”

Crystal’s heart nearly leaped to her throat at the sight of the Morbol reeling its vines back. She stood in front of Ainya and raised her astrological device with both hands. Earthly Star was cast and a large magic circle resonated from the ground. Then, Crystal breathed in. She gathered as much magic energy as possible. Crystal gasped when her strength nearly left her, the energy not enough to cast. Still, she persevered, pushing herself, the burning sensation from her muscles and chest slowly intensifying. The Astrologian firmed her lips. When she breathed out, Stellar Detonation occurred.

Astrological signs from the stars scattered above their heads. Ainya successfully smacked the Mimic away from her leg as the cursed chest weakened. She scrambled to her feet, the Miqo’te blasting dark energy in its direction. Ainya twirled her sword once before pouncing forward at the Mimic.

Once the illuminated stars dimmed over their heads… the two were still faced with the two monsters. This time, their roles were reversed, and Crystal stared up at the Morbol. The corner of her lips twitched at the gnarly sight. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth from overexerting her magic energy as she laughed. She fell on her bottom, her device rolling away from her.

“This… is going to end badly…” she whispered.

All she remembered was getting smacked hard with the vines. Crystal blacked out after crashing at the wall… and through the wall too.

“CRYSTAL!?” Ainya whipped her head towards the broken structure. At that same moment, she felt the Mimic chomp on her leg again. This time, it managed to snag both legs.

Her arms flailed and she crumpled to the ground. The Dark Knight smacked at the chest over and over but to no avail. Metal started creaking from her legs. It was crushing her armor and, in turn, crushing her legs. No white magic was going to be able to fix her armor.

“Seventh Hell, why did it get so bad today!?” She felt a large presence from above. Ainya barely had time to look until she blacked out with a loud smack to the face.

To their blessings, Jinpachi, Crystal’s adoptive father, and Chidori, Crystal’s adoptive sister, came to their rescue after hearing about their disappearances overnight. The Samurai and Summoner cleared the floors up to where they were knocked unconscious. Crystal’s eyes were literal Xs and so was Ainya’s. Though one laid in a pile of rubble through a dead end and another hung from a broken pillar down one level.

Safe to say, both Crystal and Ainya has a phobia of randomly opening treasure chests in the Palace of the Dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how both Crystal and Ainya died in our gameplay...


End file.
